the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbra Cadre
"Pulvis et umbra sumus." '' 'Umbra Cadre 'is a multi-dimensional, intergalactic assassination guild. Its headquarters runs out of Terrasen, Erilea. It was created by Celaena Sardothien and Isabelle Lightwood, after the fall of Celaena's mentor, Arobynn. The Cadre typically handles pure assassination contracts, but it has been known to dabble in a variety of missions. History Origins Once Celaena Sardothien killed off her resourceful, yet abusive, mentor, her grasp on her old kingdom, Terrasen, seemed out of reach. As a rogue assassin with no guild, and, despite her prime reputation, contracts and missions became hard to come by. Those who were members of her mentor's guild had taken the choice to retire rather than have her be their leader. Recruiting was the hardest part. Celaena wasn't as charismatic as she ought to have been towards people, who were interested. Granted, the only people who seemed interested at all in teaming up with her were drunkards or children. The drunkards were too far gone to train, and the children reminded her too much of her own past, so she refused to train them until they were older. If they were to find her when they reached seventeen and still wanted to be a partner with Adarlan's Assassin, she would happily comply. To pass the time until she thought of another plan, Celaena often darted between the fight pits that occurred beneath the streets. Eventually, a character with strange tattoos across her skin came along, who seemed just as outlandish as Celaena. Her name was Isabelle Lightwood, and she was also an outcast on the run from her people, the Shadowhunters. They met at one of the fight pits that Celaena frequented. They went face to face, the only person who could meet Celaena in a tie. New to this realm, Celaena decided to put a little faith in the foreigner and brought her to her tiny apartment, and the two became quickly acquainted. Together, they built up the ''Umbra Cadre, an assassin’s guild specifically for misfits, who didn’t seem to have anywhere to go. While the group was strictly based in Terrasen for a while, Celaena decided to venture out into other realms and other planets, recruiting at least one person everywhere she went. So far, the Umbra Cadre involves 3 other planets in another realm, plus Terrasen. It is currently investigating a fourth area. Organization Overview Umbra Cadre ''typically deals with assassination contracts of various types. Though, more recently, it has divvied itself up into more specific categories, where some of them do not deal strictly with manslaughter missions. The guild has now separated itself into five specialized units with a member of the Cadre overseeing each unit. Regardless of who is in charge of the unit, all missions and contracts still go through Celaena Sardothien. It is also possible for units to merge on certain occasions or for all of the Cadre to come together as one superior unit. Politics and Human Protection This unit is run by Celaena Sardothien. It deals mostly in the affairs of humans or human-like species. Celaena's ability to disguise as a human assists in gaining the trusts of human. When she's on one of these contracts, she's typically depicted as one of them. Some examples of protection contracts are killing other assassins, dealing with stalkers, or being a bodyguard. Some examples of the political missions are offing politicians, guarding politicians, or bribing politicians. Supernatural This unit is run by Isabelle Lightwood. As an expert in the supernatural world, Isabelle is best suited for this position, because it deals with the affairs of otherworldly beings. Isabelle's missions usually involve a dispute between two supernatural factions, which tend to be vampire vs. werewolf related. Though, the supernatural missions also deal with assassinations of celestial or mythological beings, warding certain areas against certain races, and engaging in supernatural politics, either through bribery or other crimes. Smuggling and Thievery This unit is headed by Leona Volpe, the Cadre's personal smuggler and pilot. While Leona prefers to do her missions alone, occasionally others take these contracts as well, if it does not require an pilot escape route. While these contracts usually deal with stealing or smuggling objects across galaxies or realms, the unit also focuses on abductions of both humans and supernaturals. Militia This unit is overseen by Lysandra Dawnbright and Hector Rhysand Morrigan. While the Cadre itself does not have an army, this unit aids in army and other military missions. If an ally requires commanders or a specialized force, the militia unit provides the funds, the expertise, and the intellect needed to get the job done. Occasionally, the two leaders will command a legion themselves, but typically, they outsource it to various reputable mercenaries. Technology This unit is not yet fully functional. The basis of this specialized organization is the ability to hack into areas to acquire information, as well as hack into control panels of machinery, like spacecrafts or boats. This unit of the Cadre typically does not work alone. It tends to team up with other units for their missions, like hacking into election results for the politics unit. Though, some of their solo missions would include transferring money into bank accounts, disabling bombs, or robbing corporations. ''Umbra Cadre is currently looking for a team member to oversee this unit. Category:Factions Category:Lore